


BIGMAN has added 17 contacts to AHHHHHHHHH

by ThatOneAngstWriter



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Gay, Gen, Minecraft, Texting, idk - Freeform, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAngstWriter/pseuds/ThatOneAngstWriter
Summary: The MCYT Texting AU you didn't know you needed
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 69
Kudos: 335





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[please stop texting me i'm in class]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490322) by [itisjosh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh). 



**BIGMAN** added **17** contacts to **AHHHHHHHHH**

_1:27 PM_  
**BIGMAN:** GUYSSSSS

**BIGMAN:** HELPPPPP

**WimblurFoot:** What did you manage to do this time Tommy?

**BIGMAN:** I NEED ADVICE ON GIRLS

**AnarchyPog:** You’re coming to the wrong person. I am forever alone.

**BIGMAN:** THATS WHY THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE IN THIS GROUP CHAT

**AnarchyPog:** That’s*

**BIGMAN:** FUCK OFF MR. ENGLISH MAJOR

**AnarchyPog:** I dropped out.

**BIGMAN:** FUVK YOU

**AnarchyPog:** Fuck*

**Dadza:** Tommy why do you need advice on girls?

**BIGMAN:** BECAUSE I HAVE A DATE

**Ramboo:** Did you bribe her?

**BIGMAN** has changes **Ramboo** ’s nickname to **Ranboob**

**Ranboob:** I hate it here

**BIGMAN:** LMAO

**WimblurFoot:** Who thought it was a good idea to make Tommy the gc admin?

**AnarchyPog:** He made it, he got it by default.

**BIGMAN:** FOCUS GUYS I NEED SERIOUS HELP HERE

**Dadza:** Just be anything but yourself

**BIGMAN:** FUMCK YOU

**AnarchyPog:** Fuck*

**BIGMAN:** I’LL START STABBIN SHIT

**Nikki <3:** What’s going on?

**Dre:** Tommy got a date

**Nikki <3:** really? Great job Tommy! Is she nice?

**BIGMAN:** YES

**Tubbee:** Tommy are you on caps lock again?

**Dre:** You mean he doesn’t type like this normally?

**Tubbee:** Nope!

**BIGMAN:** CAPS LOCK HAS BEEN SUCCESSFULLY REMOVED

**Dre:** …

**WimblurFoot:** Just let him.

**Eret:** I love you all, but my phone will not stop beeping and it’s getting annoying.

**BIGMAN:** NO ONE ASKED YOU TO BE HERE

**Eret:** Tommy you literally added me

**BIGMAN:** AND?

**Eret:** … 

**WimblurFoot:** Like I said, just let him.

**Ranboob:** So how is everyone?

**Tubbee:** I’m good! How are you Ranboob?

**Ranboob:** I hate you all.

**Dre:** What’s the problem Ranboob?

**Ranboob:** … 

**WimblurFoot:** Ranboob you’ll really have to tell us why you hate us, we need context.

**Ranboob:** I’m leaving.

**AnarchyPog:** Now Ranboob why would you do that?

**Ranboob** has left **AHHHHHHHHH**

**Tubbee:** :(

**Tubbee** had added **Ramboo** to **AHHHHHHHHHH**

**Dre:** Why’d his name change back?

**Ramboo:** Becuase I left

**Dre:** :(

**BIGMAN:** YOU ALL ARE A BUNCH OF LITTLE BITCHES, YOU KNOW THAT?

**Dadza:** Why are you so immature? 

**BIGMAN:** I HAVE TO LEAVE FOR MY DATE NOW YOU ALL HAVE FAILED ME

**AnarchyPog:** Watch him get dumped not even 5 minutes in lmao

**BIGMAN:** FUMGK YPU

**ArnarchyPog:** Fuck*

**Dre:** You*

**BIGMAN:** FUCK YOU

**Nikki <3:** Good luck Tommy! :D


	2. BIGMAN has changed BIGMAN's name to WIFE_HAVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This really has no plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DID THIS GET SO MUCH ATTENTION??? I DON'T UNDERSTAND???

_2:27 P.M._  
**BIGMAN** has changed **BIGMAN** ’s name to **WIFE_HAVER**

**Ramboo:** Why?

**WIFE_HAVER:** BECAUSE I AM AMAZING WITH WOMEN

**Ramboo:** I highly doubt that statement

**WIFE_HAVER:** FUVJ YPI

**AnarchyPog:** Fuck you*

_3:06 P.M._  
**WIFE_HAVER:** GUYSSSSSSS

**Dadza:** not again.

**AnarchyPog:** How bad did you mess it up, Tommy?

**WIFE_HAVER:** UHHHHHHHHH

**WimblurFoot:** Tommyyyyyyy

**WIFE_HAVER:** The date went fine, don’t listen to Tommy.

**Dre:** ????

**Dadza:** ????

**WIFE_HAVER:** Oh, right sorry! I’m Tommy’s date, Clementine.

**Nikki <3:** Doesn’t Tommy have a moth named Clementine?

**WimblurFoot:** Yes

**WIFE_HAVER:** DO NOT FEAR I HAVE SUCCESFULLY RETRIEVED MY PHONE FROM THE WOMEN

**AnarchyPog:** Successfully* Woman*

**WIFE_HAVER:** FUMK YPU

**Dre:** Fuck*

**AnarchyPog:** You*

**WIFE_HAVER** has changed **Ramboo** ’s name to **I_didnt_add_the_bag_of_spaghetti**

**I_didnt_add_the_bag_of_spaghetti:** Why? What did I do?

**WIFE_HAVER:** YOU DIDN’T STOP THEM

**I_didnt_add_the_bag_of_spaghetti:** What if I just am the bag of spaghetti?

**WIFE_HAVER** has changed **I_didnt_add_the_bag_of_spaghetti** ’s name to **Im_not_in_ranboobs_cereal**

**Im_not_in_ranboobs_cereal** has left **AHHHHHHHHH**

**Tubbee:** You scared him away Tommy :(

**WIFE_HAVER:** SORRY TUBBO ILL ADD HIM BACK

**AnarchyPog:** Sorry Tubbo, I’ll add him back.*

**WIFE_HAVER:** IS THE ONLY TIME YOU EVER TALK IN THIS CHAT TO GRAMMAR CORRECT ME

**AnarchyPog:** You forgot the question mark.

**WIFE_HAVER** has removed **AnarchyPog** from **AHHHHHHHHH**

**WIFE_HAVER** has added **Ramboo** to **AHHHHHHHHH**

**WIFE_HAVER** has changed **Ramboo** ’s name to **Rainbow**

**Rainbow:** Now I am literally a pride flag.

**Eret:** Pog you

**WIFE_HAVER** has changed **Rainbow** ’s name to **literally_a_pride_flag**

**literally_a_pride_flag:** I’ll take that.

**Eret:** That’s awesome

**literally_a_pride_flag:** ikr

**Dadza:** Tommy add Techno back

**WIFE_HAVER** has added **AnarchyPog** to **AHHHHHHHHH**

**WIFE_HAVER** has changed **AnarchyPog** ’s name to **BloodGod**

**BloodGod:** I enjoyed the peace while it lasted.

**I_own_a_gun:** Did someone mention peace that I can disrupt?

**WIFE_HAVER:** GO AWAY SCHLATT YOU AMERICAN BITCH

**I_own_a_gun:** I can shoot you, you know?

**WIFE_HAVER** has changed **I_own_a_gun** ’s nickname to **AmericanBitch**

**AmericanBitch:** and proud.

**Muffinhead:** LANGUAGE

**WIFE_HAVER** has changed **Muffinhead** ’s nickname to **langaugebitch**

**languagebitch:** NO

**languagebitch:** STOB IT

**BloodGod:** Stop*

**languagebitch:** thank you for correcting me :)

**BloodGod:** No problem.

**Dre:** Yeah it’s no problem language bitch

**languagebitch:** LANGUAGE


	3. 4:20 pm Pandas: Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has literally no plot omg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Siller_Soot on my discord server for a ton of ideas for this chapter and future chapter!!! Also, join the discord. Do it. It's at work endnotes. Do it. You know you want to. 
> 
> (this fic has the Reeeeee stamp of approval)

_3:58 pm_  
 **Gogy:** I wake up from my nap to have over 100 notifications what the fuck?

**Pandas:** Go back to sleep George

**Gogy:** Die

**Pandas:** No <3

_4:20 pm_  
 **Pandas:** Nice

**Dre:** Ayyyyyy

**literally_a_pride_flag:** Ayyyyyy

**AmericanBitch:** You dirty-minded bastards! I am revolted to even know your name.

**MiGustaMotherfuckers:** Fuck off Schlatt. We aren’t good enough to witness your saint-like mind.

**AmericanBitch:** U to the fucking wU bitch

**Dre:** Did you really just curse while saying UwU?

**AmericanBitch:** Damn right i did.

**BloodGod:** Why do I even associate myself with you nerds?

**Pandas:** Clout

**BloodGod:** Fair enough.

_4:48 pm_  
 **MiGustaMotherfuckers:** Have you ever thought about how much McDonald’s like… sucks?

**literally_a_pride_flag:** I am revolted by your existence.

**languagebitch:** I prefer muffins :/

**MiGustaMotherfuckers:** Whatever

**WIFE_HAVER:** I AM SO GOOD WITH WOMEN

**Pandas:** Yeah Tommyinnit the lesbian icon

**WIFE_HAVER:** YOU KNOW IT! BUT I HEAR DREAM IS GOOD WITH MEN

**Dre:** Where’d you hear that?

**WIFE_HAVER:** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ub82Xb1C8os

**Dre:** Sap, what’s the title?

**Pandas:** DreamxGeorge (Very Gay)

**Dre:** Pffffffft

**Gogy:** Tommathy Innit I will strangle you with my bare hands.

**WIFE_HAVER:** YEAHHH FUCK YOU TOO BITCH

**Dadza:** Tommy stop.

**WIFE_HAVER:** NO BITCH

**Dadza:** Tommy please

**WIFE_HAVER:** LOL NO

**Nikki <3:** Tommy please stop :(

**WIFE_HAVER:** FINE

**Dadza:** …

**WimblurFoot:** what the actual fuck???

**WIFE_HAVER:** I ONLY LISTEN TO WOMEN

**WimblurFoot:** Tommy you are such an idiot

**WIFE_HAVER:** FUCL YOU

**BloodGod:** Fuck*

**WIFE_HAVER:** FUCK YOU

**BloodGod:** So you are capable of spelling it after all. I was beginning to think you weren’t. Or was that auto correct?

**WIFE_HAVER:** FUMJ YPI I HSTW UOU

**BloodGod:** Tubbo translate please

**Tubbee:** Fuck you I hate you

**BloodGod:** Oh my god Tommy you are so bad

**WIFE_HAVER** has removed **BloodGod** from **AHHHHHHHHH**

**Dadza:** Fuck, not again

**languagebitch:** LANGUAGE

**AmericanBitch:** Like you’re one to talk, you have bitch in your name

**languagebitch:** NOT BY CHOICE

**AmericanBitch:** still in your name

**languagebitch:** SCHLATT YOU ABSOLUTE MUFFINHEAD

**AmericanBitch:** My head is made out of human flesh, thank you very much

**languagebitch:** oh my goodness

**WIFE_HAVER:** LMAOOOOOO


	4. Dre: [image sent]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pandas: Dream, we get that your happy you finally grew a pair and asked George out only to find that the feelings were mutual, but you really don’t need to send a photo whenever you two are cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why so many likes??????

_7:31 pm_  
 **WIFE_HAVER** has added **AnarchyPog** to **AHHHHHHHHH**

**AnarchyPog:** The peace was nice while it lasted.

_8:29 pm_  
 **Dre:** [image sent]

**Pandas:** Dream, we get that you're happy you finally grew a pair and asked George out only to find that the feelings were mutual, but you really don’t need to send a photo whenever you two are cuddling.

**Dre:** 1 Fuck you 2 why did you use actual punctiation?

**Pandas:** *Shrugs*

**Dre:** Are you literally roleplaying with me rn?

**Pandas:** *Bats eyelashes innocently* What do you mean?

**Dre:** Yeah I’m just gonna go back to cuddling George

**AnarchyPog:** Dream be like: oh look at me, I’m all happy and not lonely and dead inside. Get fucked, you and George.

**Dre:** Are you literally quoting vines rn?

**AnarchyPog:** Yes. Yes I am.

**languagebitch:** Skeppy and I are also cuddling OwO

**bluebitch:** Yeah look, we even have matching names

**languagebitch:** SKEPPY LANGUAGE

**bluebitch:** hehehehe

**languagebitch:** TOMMY CHANGE SKEPPY’S NAME RIGHT NOW THE SMIRK ON HIS FACE IS ANNOYING

**AnarchyPog:** Annoying*

**bluebitch:** [image sent]

**WIFE_HAVER:** if changing skeepys name will wipe that look off your face then i will never change it

**languagebitch:** YOU ARE SUCH A POTATO

**AnarchyPog:** If changing Skeppy’s name will wipe that look off your face, then I will never change it.***

**WIFE_HAVER:** FUGK YOI

**Dre:** Fuck you*

**WIFE_HAVER:** I literally hate you so much

**Dre:** Awwww is lil’ Tommy upset?

**WIFE_HAVER** has removed **Dre** from **AHHHHHHHHH**

**Gogy:** [image set]

**Gogy:** Lmao look at his face he’s so angry

**AnarchyPog:** He’s such a nerd.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short, sorry :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, according to ao3 statistics, only 13% of people who see this fic actually leave kudos. So if you read this fic and enjoy it, please consider leaving kudos! It's free and you can never unkudos later. :)

_9:37 pm_  
**AnarchyPog:** Hey Wil can you go get me some water from the kitchen?

 **WimblurFoot:** You’re literally sitting right next to me.

 **AnarchyPog:** Your point?

 **WimblurFoot:** Get it yourself.

 **AnarchyPog:** You’re closer to the kitchen.

 **WimblurFoot:** Why didn’t you just ask me in person?

 **AnarchyPog:** Moving mouth muscles takes work.

 **WimblurFoot:** So does typing with your thumbs!?

 **AnarchyPog:** Yeah but I don’t have to use my vocal chords to type out words.

 **WImblurFoot:** I just… you are so weird.

 **AnarchyPog:** Fetch me my water nerd.

 **WimblurFoot:** Fine.

 **WIFE_HAVER:** Hey guys! Clementine again! I snuck onto Tommy’s phone because he is currently napping.

 **Dadza:** ...Why?

 **WIFE_HAVER:** Why not…?

 **Dadza:** That’s fair

 **literally_a_pride_flag:** Hey Clementine is Tommy actually 6’3?

 **WIFE_HAVER:** No, he’s 6’1

 **literally_a_pride_flag:** EXPOSED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the discord, do it. doooooo itttttttt. discord sellout pog. joinnnnnn. one of us, one of us. If your already in the discord then hellooooooooo but if you aren't then join.


	6. Dadza: I can literally hear Wilbur's screaming from my room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI IM NOT DEAD ALSO IM FUNNY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey sorry for not updating I just lost all motivation! I've decided to try and do weekly updates for all my fics! So this one will be every Sunday/Monday and if I don't deliver then you can spam me to write in the comments!

_2:12 am_  
**WIFE_HAVER:** WILBUR WILL YOU SHUT UP

**AnarchyPog:** NO

**WIFE_HAVER:** TECHNO YOU ARE NOT WILBUR

**AnarchyPog:** Oh shit wrong phone-

**WimblurFoot:** NO

**Dadza:** Wil why do you have Techno’s phone?

**WimblurFoot:** …

**Dadza:** Wil…

**WimblurFoot:** …

**MiGustaMotherfuckers:** LOLOLOL THE BLADE GOT HIS PHONE STOLEN

**WimblurFoot:** YEAH ITS VERY FUNKJSDHGJKSDHG

**Dadza:** Techno got to him.

**MiGustaMotherfuckers:** He… what?

**AnarchyPog:** I have returned. Sorry for my leave of absence.

**Dadza:** I can literally hear Wilbur’s screaming from my room.

**AnarchyPog:** … And?

**Dadza:** Techno.

**AnarchyPog:** No one ever lets me have any fun.

**MiGustaMotherfuckers:** ...huh

_9:13 am_  
**WIFE_HAVER:** UHHHHHHHH

**WIFE_HAVER:** GUYSSSSSSS

**WIFE_HAVER:** PROBLEMMMMMMMMM

**Karly.from.icarly.but.with.the.K.instead.of.the.C:** What’d you do Tommy?

**WIFE_HAVER:** There is no way that’s gonna be your username Karl.

**Karly.from.icarly.but.with.the.K.instead.of.the.C:** Why :[

**WIFE_HAVER** has changed **Karly.from.icarly.but.with.the.K.instead.of.the.C** ’s nickname to **NAILPAINTER**

**NAILPAINTER:** Speaking of my nails, I just did them yesterday! Wanna see?

**WIFE_HAVER:** No

**NAILPAINTER:** [image sent]

**NAILPAINTER:** Do you like them?

**WIFE_HAVER:** WHY ARE YOU FLIPPING ME OFF WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU

**Pandas:** I for one love your nails Karl <3

**NAILPAINTER:** This is why we’re engaged <3

**MiGustaMotherfuckers:** I agree with my fiance Karl, your nails are gorgeous.

**NAILPAINTER:** Why, thank you, I lve you too Quackity :]

**AnarchyPog:** love* Also, your nails are nice Karl.

**NAILPAINTER:** Thanks Techno!

**AnarchyPog:** You’re welcome.

**ANGRYIRISHGIRL:** I just saw clementine, lovely girl. I feel so bad for her.

**WIFE_HAVER:** Why would you feel bad for her wtf???

**ANGRYIRISHGIRL:** Cuz she has to put up with ur fuckin bullcrap

**WIFE_HAVER:** FUCK YOU

**AnarchyPog:** He spelled it correctly again. I am so proud.

**WIFE_HAVER:** BACK TO THE ISSUE AT HAND

**WIFE_HAVER:** I AM STUCK IN A ELAVOTOR AND IM SUPPOSED TO BE IN DEBATE CLUB

**AnarchyPog:** Elavator*

**literally_a_pride_flag:** I can vouch, the entire club can hear him screaming for help from down the hall.

**NAILPAINTER:** Isn’t anyone going to help him?

**Tubbee:** Najjjjjj its rlly fuuny cuz he soundw like he thinks hes gona dei or smth

**AnarchyPog:** Tubbo, I know you’re dyslexic, but that was worse than normal. Are you doing good?

**Tubbee:** I aet some CHPTOLAET

**AnarchyPog:** Chipotle?

**literally_a_pride_flag:** He had a chocolate bar.

**AnarchyPog:** That explains it.

**ANGRYIRISHGIRL** has added **ClementineB)** to **AHHHHHHHHH**

**ClementineB):** Hey guys!!!!

**literally_a_pride_flag:** Hey

**NAILPAINTER:** Hi

**Pandas:** Hello

**AnarchyPog:** I apologize in advance. You seem nice, you do not deserve this punishment.

**ClementineB):** ???????

**ClementineB):** Wdym??????

**AnarchyPog:** No one should ever have to join this group chat. Ever.

**ClementineB):** Yeah but I like chaos >:)

**Tubbee:** I can see why you’re dating Tommy

**Dadza:** Tubbo.

**Dadza:** Please explain why there is a tiny pig in the attic.

**Tubbee:** OH! Taht’s Michael :D Ranboo and I platonically got married for tax reasons with a discord bot and we adopted him 

**MiGustaMotherfuckers:** I think I speak for all of us here when I say

**MiGustaMotherfuckers:** What the actual fuck?

**WIFE_HAVER:** ^^^^^^

**NAILPAINTER:** ^^^^^^

**Pandas:** ^^^^^^^^

**ANGRYIRISHGIRL:** ^^^^^^^^

**AnarchyPog:** ^^^^^^^^^

**Dadza:** ^^^^^^^^^

**ClementineB):** ^^^^^^^^^^

**literally_a_pride_flag:** It’s not that weird-

**Pandas:** No, it is.

**NAILPAINTER:** It totally is.

**Tubbee:** :(

_3:21 pm_  
**WIFE_HAVER:** IM STILL IN THE FJCKING ELEVOTOR

**AnarchyPog:** Elevator*

**WIFE_HAVER:** FUCK OFF

**Pandas** has added **Dre** to **AHHHHHHHHHH**

**WIFE_HAVER:** has changed **Dre** ’s nickname to **gogySimp**

**gogySimp:** Why’d you put it in the BTTV format???

**WIFE_HAVER:** cuz it sounded like gogyWhip and that was funny to me

**gogySimp:** Fair

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!!
> 
> I HAVE A DISCORD SERVER SO JOIN: https://discord.gg/25qxkkQxm6
> 
> ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING


End file.
